


Missing Scenes from Season 3

by AreYouSittingComfortably



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Family, Friendship, Missing Scenes, Multi, Season 3, Season 3 Spoilers, Some Humor, missing dialogue, plot holes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreYouSittingComfortably/pseuds/AreYouSittingComfortably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3*<br/>Season 3 of The Musketeers was (of course) wonderful, but I felt like the writers dropped the ball a little and sometimes sacrificed the richness of the character and relationship development (that made Seasons 1 and 2 so compelling) for the plot. At times it seemed a little contrived, and there were some serious plot holes / leaps of faith to be made*, and many scenes and conversations I thought were missing. Plus, I craved more Athos/Aramis and Anne/Constance interactions. So, I started writing them and will post them here. Feel free to add suggestions! I'll come back to it in between continuing the Letting Go story. All canon dialogue, where I've included it, is marked with bullet points.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S03E07 - Missing Scene - Louis & Treville

**Missing Scene after Louis agrees to name Anne as Regent and Anne promises the Dauphin will always be his son.**

 

TREVILLE'S OFFICE - DAYLIGHT

_(TREVILLE is sitting in his office. Louis enters. TREVILLE stands and bows.)_

LOUIS: Treville, the Musketeer Aramis is not to be allowed anywhere near the Queen or the Dauphin. Do you understand? Not even after my death.

TREVILLE ( _cautiously_ ): Sire…?

LOUIS ( _impatiently_ ): He is not to be allowed near the Queen or the Dauphin, not now, not ever. When the war is over, and you no longer need his services, you will ask him to resign his commission and leave Paris. You will not need to give him an explanation. Understood?

TREVILLE ( _hesitates_ ): May I ask what this is about?

LOUIS: No, you may not. I want your word on this, Treville.

TREVILLE ( _inclines his head in assent_ ): I give you my word, Sire.

LOUIS ( _nods, satisfied_ ): Good. We will not speak of this again.

_(LOUIS leaves the room. TREVILLE settles heavily back on his chair and sighs.)_

 

**Which helps to make sense of this scene from Episode 9 – The Prize -** **Canon Conversation - not my words!**

  * OUTSIDE THE DAUPHIN'S QUARTERS - DAYLIGHT
  * TREVILLE: Take the King, hide him somewhere in the city until you are safe to return. Paris is surrounded by our enemies. Involve only the people you trust. Not Aramis.
  * ATHOS ( _surprised_ ): You don’t trust Aramis?
  * TREVILLE: Not with this, no. It’s safer he doesn’t know.
  * ATHOS _(quietly)_ : You’re right.




	2. S03E10 - Longer Conversation - Athos & Aramis

**Expanded conversation between Athos and Aramis, takes place shortly after returning to the palace from the cathedral.**

 

_MINISTER TREVILLE’S OFFICE_

_(ARAMIS is sitting in a chair but not behind the desk. ATHOS hands him a letter. ARAMIS opens it and read it.)_

ARAMIS ( _stunned_ ): You’re resigning as Captain? Why?

ATHOS ( _tiredly_ ): I’m done, Aramis. It’s time to move on. ( _The two men lock eyes and ARAMIS knows ATHOS isn’t just talking about leaving the Musketeers.)_ Time for a new beginning.

ARAMIS ( _smiles_ ): Sylvie, your child. I’m happy for you, Athos. ( _He tosses the letter on the desk.)_ So, why are you giving this to me, anyway?

ATHOS: Well, either you’re the new Minister, or the new Captain of the Musketeers. Your choice.

ARAMIS _(looks at him in surprise)_ : Me? Captain? No. I’m not the right person. You should offer it to D’Artagnan. He’s earned it. He’ll make a fine Captain. And don’t tell him you asked me.

ATHOS ( _drily)_ : Wouldn’t dream of it. So, the new Minister, then?

> **_Canon conversation - not my words_ **

  * ARAMIS ( _soberly, shaking his head_ ): Perhaps I’ll remain a musketeer.
  * ATHOS: You’ll always be a musketeer, Aramis. But if you accept the Queen’s offer, you can watch over your son all the days of your life.
  * ARAMIS ( _sadly_ ): As his minister, not his father.
  * ATHOS _(slowly)_ : Treville guided each of us as men. Musketeers, pfft. As men. Do you remember him as nothing more than your Captain, or your Minister?



_(ARAMIS considers this)_

ARAMIS: No, but Athos…

ATHOS: What?

ARAMIS: The King vowed to make sure I’m not allowed anywhere near the Queen or the Dauphin, even after his death.

ATHOS _(frowning)_ : Has anyone tried to stop you seeing the Queen over the last few days?

ARAMIS: Only you, Treville, and Porthos.

ATHOS: I’m sorry about that, truly, but ( _he struggles for a moment_ ) perhaps that order died with Treville.

ARAMIS ( _insistent_ ): But what if it didn’t? What if someone else knows? What about the Magistrate and the Council? Surely some of them remember my trial? Won’t they find it suspicious if she appoints me, of all people, to be her counsel? If they hang me for committing treason with the Queen, what will it do to her, to her reputation, to her Regency, to ( _he swallows the word he wants to say_ ) her son?

_(ATHOS says nothing but looks at ARAMIS oddly.)_

ARAMIS: What?

ATHOS ( _slowly_ ): All that time, I was so angry with you for being so stupid. Of all the women in Paris to have a flirtation with, you chose the one you absolutely couldn’t have.

ARAMIS ( _murmurs angrily_ ): I didn’t choose.

ATHOS: No. I know that now. You weren’t thinking, you were feeling. She chose you, because you were what she needed, what she still needs. Someone who loves without restraint, someone who follows his heart even when it conflicts with his orders. You’ve always been that way, and we’ve always known it. It was wrong for any of us – including yourself – to expect you to change. I didn’t understand. (ATHOS _moves towards the window)._ I only loved once, and it was tainted and bitter, but you – you’ve always had a faith in life, in love, in humanity, that I never had. When you told me it was love, I didn’t believe you, none of us did, ( _ATHOS turns back to face ARAMIS)_ and for that I am so sorry. I understand now, with Sylvie, with the promise of our child, what I didn’t before. Nothing,  nothing, would keep me away from her, from them. I’d do anything to protect them, disobey any order. It was wrong to think you had a choice - there’s no choice! Going against orders is a terrible quality in a soldier, but following your heart is absolutely the right thing to do as a man.

ATHOS ( _he crosses the room and hauls Aramis up out of his chair to face him_ ): Follow your heart, Aramis. Be with your family. Love them. Keep them safe. Be happy. Or so help me, I’ll punch you so hard…

ARAMIS ( _softly_ ): I’ll beg you to kick me.

_(The two men stare at each other overwhelmed for a moment, then embrace tightly.)_

ARAMIS ( _sighing as they break the hug_ ): I’ve never been able to say no to her, anyway.

ATHOS ( _laughing_ ): So, say yes. You can surprise her later with how bad you are at taking orders.

ARAMIS _(laughs and shakes his head in disbelief)_ : But me, First Minister, can you see it?

ATHOS _(rolling his eyes dramatically)_ : God help us all!

ARAMIS _(crossing himself hurriedly, and frowning at ATHOS)_ : He’s on our side, you know.

ATHOS: I hope so, brother. I’m counting on the three of you to bring peace to France; to help reconcile us with Spain; bring Porthos back safely; ensure Elodie and Constance don’t become widows before their time; to build a kinder, fairer, world for all our children.

_(ARAMIS looks more than slightly alarmed.)_

ATHOS ( _adds cheerfully)_ : No pressure, Minister.

_(ATHOS smirks and gives a little mock bow as he leaves the room. ARAMIS collapses back into his chair looking stunned.)_


	3. SO3E10 - Missing Scene - Anne & Constance

**Missing Scene - takes place shortly after Athos & Aramis's conversation, before Anne's conversation with Milady**

 

_THE QUEENS CHAMBERS_

_(ANNE is pacing nervously in her chambers, when CONSTANCE enters the room. ANNE dismisses the servants, who close the door behind them.)_

CONSTANCE: What’s wrong? What’s happened?

ANNE: I asked Aramis to be First Minister.

CONSTANCE ( _confused_ ): I know, I was there. He’ll say yes, I know he will, it was just… unexpected.

ANNE: That’s not the problem, Constance. I shouldn’t have asked!

CONSTANCE ( _still confused_ ): Your Majesty?

ANNE ( _seriously_ ): I’ve already asked too much of him.

CONSTANCE ( _earnestly_ ): With respect, Your Majesty, that’s not possible. He would do anything for you and your son.

ANNE: That’s what I fear, Constance! I’ve nearly cost him his life, so many times over. How can I ask him to give up his life for me again?

CONSTANCE: You don’t need to ask him, he’ll do it anyway. When it comes to you and the Dauphin, he’s never listened to anything anyone else has had to say. He’ll stand by you and protect you both whether you ask him to or not.

ANNE: I know, but asking him to be First Minister, to live here in the Palace, with everyone’s eyes on us, scrutinising us, him…

CONSTANCE _(cautiously)_ : You’re scared about what people will think of you?

ANNE: Not me – him! Just being here will bring him new enemies. My enemies will become his enemies. Everyone will be plotting, scheming, gossiping, trying to discredit him.

CONSTANCE: Aramis has never been afraid of anyone, or anything, except losing the people he loves.

ANNE: But he should be! Gaston will not rest until he’s on the throne. I know Treville thought he could be bought off, but I don’t believe that for a second. He won’t hesitate to kill anyone who gets in the way of his ambitions. ( _Desperately_ ) I can’t bear to lose him, Constance, not now …

CONSTANCE _(shrewdly)_ : Not now that you’re free to love him?

ANNE ( _sadly_ ): I will never be free, but he can be. What right do I have to ask him to give that up?

CONSTANCE ( _gently)_ : You’re wrong. He will never be free if he’s not able to be close to you, to his son. Treville was wrong, Aramis wasn’t stupid, he knew the risks, but he couldn’t stay away, it wasn’t a choice.

ANNE: But what kind of choice am I giving him now? What right do I have to ask him to be with someone who can never love him openly, never acknowledge him as the father of our son? What kind of life will that be?

CONSTANCE _(slowly)_ : Whatever you make it. You’re offering him the chance to be close to you both, to keep his promise to watch over you. If he accepts, it will be knowing that his relationship to the Dauphin can never be made public, but he can be there for both of you, and that’s everything he’s ever dared to wish for. He won’t ask for any more.

ANNE: ( _Wretchedly_ ) But what if I want him to? I don’t want him to say yes out of obligation.

CONSTANCE ( _taking ANNE’s hands firmly in hers_ ): Then tell him that. After everything that’s happened it’s going to take time, for both of you. You’re still the Queen, and he’s still your servant, and in public that can never change, but in private? You can build whatever relationship you want together. You need to show him what you want from him, let him know what he’s allowed to ask of you. ( _Gently but firmly_ ) That has to come from you.

ANNE _(whispers)_ : What if he says no?

CONSTANCE ( _earnestly_ ): He won’t. He might be like a brother to me, but I will slap him into the middle of next week if he even thinks about it.

ANNE ( _smiles, quietly_ ): Thank you, Constance, you are a true friend. ( _ANNE looks her in the eye_ ). A sister. If I didn’t think D’Artagnan would storm the Palace demanding your return, I would ask you to join my Council.

CONSTANCE: And I would be honoured to accept… if we didn’t have a Garrison to rebuild and an army of Musketeer cadets to keep on the straight and narrow. ( _CONSTANCE pauses, then continues_ ) There is something you can do for me, though.

ANNE _(seriously)_ : Anything.

CONSTANCE ( _passionately)_ : Put an end to this war. I’ve seen more death, more suffering, more hunger, more hatred than I ever want to see again. I hate what France is becoming. I’m tired of living in fear. I know you long for peace as much as I do. Aramis too. Please, make France safe again. Bring our husbands and fathers and children home.

ANNE ( _overwhelmed by emotion, nodding_ ): I promise you, Constance, I will do everything in my power to make that happen, to make France a safe place for all of us… for our children.

_(The two women embrace for a long time. CONSTANCE starts to walk away, but then she stops, and turns back slowly.)_

CONSTANCE _(hesitantly)_ : There is one more thing Your Majesty… Milady de Winter has returned to Paris. ( _ANNE looks up sharply)._ Her ( _CONSTANCE struggles to find the right words_ ) particular skills may be useful to you.

ANNE ( _slowly, incredulously_ ): What are you saying, Constance? That I ask her to work for me? Can I trust her?

CONSTANCE ( _cautiously_ ): Much as it pains me to say this, I believe you can. As well as helping to get you out of the Palace, she was also the one who rescued Aramis from Rochefort. ( _ANNE looks at her in surprise and disbelief_.) And I think she may be the answer to one particular problem…

 

THE QUEEN'S CHAMBER, LATER THE SAME DAY.

> **Canon Dialogue - not my words!**

  * ANNE: This is the name.
  * MILADY: Majesty, who knew you could be so practical.
  * ANNE: I assume this will not trouble you unduly?
  * MILADY: Treville did not doubt my skills.
  * ANNE: Treville is gone. From now on you report to me, and me alone.
  * _(MILADY inclines her head in assent and starts to walk away. At the door she stops and turns.)_
  * MILADY: A word of warning, Majesty, deciding if a man lives or dies… conscience makes a cruel companion. You are indeed alone, now.
  * _(MILADY leaves the room. ANNE looks deeply uncomfortably, trying to come to terms with what she’s just done.)_



_(CONSTANCE steps out from behind the curtain and places a steadying hand on ANNE’s shoulder. ANNE places her hand over CONSTANCE’s and squeezes it.)_

CONSTANCE: No.

ANNE: Not any more.


	4. S03E10 - Missing Scene - Anne & Athos explaining her choice of First Minister to The Council

**Missing Scene after Anne’s encounter with Milady and before the Musketeers say farewell.**

 

_COUNCIL CHAMBER_

_(ANNE is seated in the Council Chambers with the full COUNCIL. ATHOS and D’ARTAGNAN are standing to one side.)_

MAGISTRATE: Have you chosen a First Minister?

ANNE: I have.

MAGISTRATE ( _hopefully_ ): Captain Athos?

ANNE: No. I offered it to him, but he declined. He recommended Rene d’Herblay, the Musketeer Aramis.

_(The Council looks at ATHOS in astonishment, who simply inclines his head in agreement, and a murmur of surprise ripples round the room.)_

MAGISTRATE ( _shocked_ ): Forgive me Your Majesty, do you mean the same Musketeer Aramis that Rochefort charged with treason, for…?

ANNE ( _interrupting_ ): Yes, the same.

COUNCIL MEMBER _(coughing)_ : The libertine who seduced the poor Lady Marguerite ( _he crosses himself_ ) who gave testimony against him, and against Your Majesty?

ANNE ( _taking a deep breath, stealing herself_ ): The same. I hope you are not suggesting there was any truth to the accusations? You will remember that Rochefort was deranged. He attacked me, blackmailed Marguerite and poisoned her mind, and falsely accused Doctor Lemay and Constance Bonacieux of helping me try to murder my husband ( _ANNE pauses to cross herself_ ), before he was denounced as a traitor and a spy. Louis himself granted Aramis a full pardon, and even asked him to accompany him to his father’s grave the day that Philippe died ( _she crosses herself again_ ). Aramis saved his life that day, as he has saved mine, many times. He has shown himself willing to give his life for my sake and for the sake of France repeatedly.

ATHOS ( _stepping forwards quickly and addressing the magistrate_ ): If I may?

MAGISTRATE: Go ahead, Captain.

ATHOS: Aramis is a fine soldier, and a good man. He felt great remorse over the affair with Lady Marguerite which resulted in Rochefort blackmailing her, and after those events, he spent four years in the monastery at Douai. He took a vow of celibacy, which to the best of my knowledge he has not broken since leaving the monastery to re-join us. _He very carefully doesn’t look at the Queen_. In addition to his military and ecclesiastic knowledge, he also has some medical skill and speaks four languages.

D’ARTAGNAN ( _interrupting_ ): five.

ATHOS: five languages. French, Spanish, Italian, English, and?

D’ARTAGNAN: I believe he also speaks some Flemish.

ATHOS: He also has an excellent understanding of people and considerable charm which will be a great asset in entertaining Ambassadors and negotiating treaties. He is also known for his compassion. As a soldier he always sought to minimize loss of life through negotiation, and only when that failed, did he engage in combat. He is the best negotiator we’ve ever had, and the best shot in the regiment. There is no-one I would trust more to protect the interests of the Regent and the Dauphin, or of France herself. I can think of no-one better suited to the position.

 _(ATHOS bows and takes a step back._ _The Council sits in silence for a moment.)_

Magistrate ( _looking at ATHOS shrewdly)_ : A glowing recommendation, Captain, if an unusual one. ( _He turns to the Bishop of Notre Dame seated across the table.)_ Can you add anything, My Lord Bishop? Do you know anything of his time at the monastery?

BISHOP: As it happens, I do. ( _ATHOS and D’ARTAGNAN eye each other in surprise.)_

MAGISTRATE: Please continue.

BISHOP: When the monastery was taken, and the Abbott killed ( _he pauses to cross himself)_ , it was Aramis and his friends that saved the other monks and the orphans they were caring for. Aramis went against the Abbott’s wishes, presumably aware it might mean the end of his hopes to take orders, but if he hadn’t, they would all have been killed. He acted bravely and selflessly, and the monks were deeply grateful. The story has become something of a legend. I can assure you he would have the support of the church.

_(It is clear ANNE is not aware of this story and is moved. ANNE looks at ATHOS for confirmation, who nods very slightly. ANNE struggles to compose herself.)_

MAGISTRATE: Thank you, My Lord. Does anyone else have something to say? ( _The members of the Council exchange glances but no-one speaks._ _He turns back to ANNE.)_ You realise, of course, that you don’t need our consent to make this appointment?

ANNE: I do, but I would like to know that he has the support of the Council. I want to know we can all work together to rebuild this country and make her strong, peaceful, and prosperous again. If we can’t be united here, in this room, how can we expect France to be?

_(ATHOS and D’ARTAGNAN exchange glances and stand a little taller.)_

MAGISTRATE: Indeed.  ( _humbly_ ) Your Majesty, I look forward to working with you both.

ANNE ( _sincerely)_ : Thank you, Magistrate.

_(ANNE stands and the Council bows as she leaves the room, followed by ATHOS and D’ARTAGNAN.)_

ANNE: And thank you ( _ANNE breathes, turning to ATHOS, relieved. ATHOS and D'ARTAGNAN bow, smiling, as she walks away down the corridor)._

D’ARTAGNAN ( _straightening up with a suddenly horrified expression_ ): Wait, does that mean we report to Aramis now?!

ATHOS ( _laughing_ ): I suppose it does.

D’ARTAGNAN ( _groaning_ ): He’ll have me stripping barrels and polishing pistols and muskets for the rest of my life.

ATHOS ( _deadpan_ ): He is a little fastidious. And then there’s the prayers… he’ll probably have us studying The Bible every morning and evening and going to church on Sundays.

D’ARTAGNAN ( _desperately_ ): Can’t you do something?

ATHOS ( _pretending to consider it_ ): I could recommend you join General Du Vallon at the front?

D’ARTAGNAN ( _hurriedly_ ): No, no, Constance would kill me before the Spanish had a chance.

ATHOS: Good point. She’d probably kill me too. Come on, Gascon, (ATHOS _throws an arm around D’ARTAGNAN’s shoulders, smiling_ ) we have a wedding to get to. You can plead your case to the Minister there!

 


	5. SO3E10 - Extended Scene - Anne & Minister Aramis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My attempt to fix the slightly chaste kiss between Anne and Aramis in the closing sequence. First published on Tumblr (by @areusittingcomfortably) as part of The Musketeers Fest 2016.

## Not here, not now.

Aramis reluctantly turned away from his son to return to his office and the mountain of paperwork that awaited him there.

As he approached the steps, he found Anne waiting.

It had been more than a month since he’d accepted the position of First Minister, and in that time they’d rarely been alone together for more than a moment, and had barely spoken about anything beyond affairs of state. It was understandable – so much had happened, so much had changed since the King and Treville’s deaths and the tragedy at the Garrison – they both needed time. He _expected_ nothing, but he _desired_ …. well, desire had nearly got them both killed in the first place… perhaps it was safer to say he _hoped_ that when things settled down they might talk about what she wanted from him.

She looked beautiful, standing there in a simple ivory dress so much more becoming than the formal mourning clothes she’d been wearing in public since Louis’s death. He slowed down as she moved towards him.

It took him by surprise when she reached up and kissed him, and for a long moment he hesitated, his mind reeling and his body not quite keeping up. It had been a long time. Then desire slowly began to take over and his hands reached for her face and he deepened the kiss. For a moment he forgot where they were, forgot who they were. Then he remembered and took a step back, pulling her hands from his neck and pushing them away gently but firmly.

“No.” he reminded himself.

Anne looked up at him in shock. Was he rejecting her? After everything that had happened between them? Now, when they could finally be together? His eyes were closed and his face unreadable, but the word stung, and she felt the colour rise to her cheeks. Opening his eyes, Aramis cursed himself, registering the hurt on her features.

She tried to snatch her hands away, but Aramis held on.

“I only meant… not here, not now.” he clarified softly, “There might be someone watching.”

“Nobody’s watching.” Anne retorted, still smarting a little.

Aramis glanced around anxiously. She was right, no-one was watching.

“Don’t you want this? Us?” she breathed, suddenly afraid that he didn’t.

He laid her fears to rest swiftly. “Of course I do!” he whispered, pressing a passionate kiss to her hand. “But I promised not to let anything happen to you because of me. If we’re seen doing this, here…” he didn’t need to finish the thought. They both knew the harm it could do so early in her Regency.

“Where then?” she whispered back, urgently.

It was a good question.

Then Aramis remembered something Athos had told him about the First Minister’s office, something that hadn’t really registered until now…

“My office, after dinner, whenever you can get away.” he murmured slowly. “I’m sure you can find some plausible… need for my services." Aramis smiled, that intense half-smile of his (more in his eyes than on his lips) that always made Anne forget she was the Queen and feel like a young girl again.

"Your Majesty.” he added, bowing smoothly and walking away, leaving Anne leaning against the wall feeling ever so slightly giddy and wondering if she would ever stop feeling that way around him. 

She hoped she wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> * I mean, seriously, how do you go from 'my parents always wanted me to a be a priest' to 'I grew up in a brothel until my father came to get me'? That whole episode (S03E04 The Queen's Diamonds) seemed to serve no real purpose. It contradicted what we already knew about Aramis's background, added nothing in terms of character development and little in terms of story development. What happened to Pauline at the end? How did Aramis respond to what she did? I felt the same about S03E07 Fool's Gold, which seemed more like a device to introduce Elodie than anything else. What happened to Athos's shoulder? Why set up his refusal to accept help and then go nowhere with it? The first two seasons were so good on those kind of details and following through on the breadcrumbs and foreshadowing, I found it disappointing that there so many false trails in Season 3. That being said, as long as I suspended my disbelief, it was still The Musketeers, and it was still wonderful. POSTSCRIPT: I have made peace with almost everything in Season 3 now (except the brothel thing and Athos's shoulder!) after watching the full version. Many of the issues I had turned out to be addressed by all the tiny scenes cut from the Netflix which were important for long-term character development but not necessarily the plot of that episode. Even Grimaud's motivations were explained better in an interview with the writers: it was a regiment of Musketeers that abused his mother. Definitely watch the full version if you haven't already. Overall, I loved Season 3.


End file.
